The Promise of Forever
by nanno
Summary: Life as the Celestial Envoy is hard, but he has never regretted a moment. Post-game, not compliant with Okamiden. Issun-centric.


Warnings: Spoilers (I guess?), and I wrote this real fast because I was desperate to finish before I got kicked off so there's probably a lot of errors. Don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

The Day of Darkness has passed twice already in his lifetime; soon it shall come for its third. In Ponc'tan, its interior remains as brightly lit as ever, giving no show as to the fore coming darkness. He can hear the younger Poncles playing, their voices cheerful. They have no idea of the distress and calamity the slowly disappearing sun is causing the world outside. But he knows very well from experience gained from many centuries' experience what it's like when the world descends into darkness and becomes completely black.

He remembers his first experience with the Day of Darkness, three hundred years ago. It had marked the day Darkness threatened to completely obliterate Light, and had almost succeeded; the day the great sun god - and his greatest companion - Amaterasu had overcome the ruler of darkness Yami and saved all of Nippon. It was a debt that could never be repaid in full, but he would never stop trying; this was why he had decided to be the Celestial Envoy, to glorify the god to the greatest extent that he could.

Being a Celestial Envoy was much more than mastering the thirteen Brush God Techniques; one had to be brave, modest, patient, and above all, kind. There were a great number of Poncle children with much promise who had mastered many of the techniques already, but never once had he considered a great majority of them to succeed him. Many were all too arrogant to fill the spot, and he had long despaired over finding the one who would best be the next Celestial Envoy. One had to truly know what it meant, to face all the hardships he had faced, yet still persist in spreading the message of faith.

Even now, if he glanced out his drawing room window, he could see young hopefuls showing off their knowledge of the Brush Techniques for the amusement of the younger children's awe. Not unless they were knocked down a peg or two and truly learned the humility involved with being the Celestial Envoy would they ever have a chance. He thinks this dozens of times each day, and each time he can't but wish that maybe, just _maybe, _if Amaterasu could descend from the Celestial Plain and instill even the slightest speck of humility - or at least scare them out of their wits - his life as a teacher of the message of the gods would be easier.

But he knows it's not their fault. The situation is similar throughout Nippon; no matter what he teaches now, no matter what he does, people all around are losing their faith in the power of the gods. As each generation passes, he can feel it, as less and less are believing in Amaterasu and more and more are succumbing to doubt, and as a result, wickedness. He knows, soon, that their belief will fade altogether, and evil's power will grow once again. It is a concerning though that makes him even more determined to continue his life as the Celestial Envoy.

* * *

When his grandson is born, not long after the Day of Darkness, he is overjoyed, and hope grows within him, as it does with every newborn, that this child _just might _be the one to step into his shoes - figuratively, of course.

The earliest years with this child are wonderful; the boy is attentive, and seems genuinely interesting in his teaching of the ancient legends. He grasps painting quickly, and though he is truly an awful painter now, he masters the basic brush skills quickly, and he hopes and wishes that _this _boy will be even greater than his father, who never was interested in the legends; maybe he will be a greater Celestial Envoy than him.

He realizes this is all just wishful thinking as he watched his grandson grow up, and become just like everybody else; believing yet not truly understanding, using the Brush powers for his own entertainment.

He can feel a cold wind stirring outside the village, and he knows - feels it in his bones - that evil is lurking, somewhere.

* * *

He is sitting with his grandson, teaching him more painting, and feeling the boredom hanging around in the air. The boy loses interest quickly now, just like everybody else. He had no idea how thoroughly he's stomped on his grandfather's dreams for him, nor will he probably ever.

One of the guards posted outside his home comes in, bearing news of a strange visitor come to see him. He had no idea who would come to see him now, and, curious, he lets them bring the visitor in.

He receives the shock of his life when he finds out that it is none other than the god Amaterasu herself (He knows the mixed messages this sentence would send if he said it out loud, but in a way, he has always figured gods were hermaphrodites, and has always privately called Amaterasu a her. She never has seemed to mind, anyway.).

Amaterasu looks more grand than he remembers; fur whiter than snow, except on her black-tipped tail, which has been dipped in ink more times than anybody knows and tainted beyond repair, with beautiful white ribbon-like tendrils coming out of her body, and the lovely divine instrument Solar Flare adorning her back. She almost seems to gleam in her unparalleled beauty. She looks at his grandson, fixing him with a stare that makes the boy shift uncomfortably.

_He is your kin, _she says, pointing out the obvious. _He is rather rude, I'd say. You have not raised him very well._

He feels stung by her comment, but he knows it is the truth. _It is hard now, to raise them. I trust you to understand, _he says, sighing is defeat.

_Yes, I understand, _she murmurs, nodding slowly. _My power fades, _she continued, her face twisting in pain. _Soon they will stop believing altogether._

_I am sorry, _he apologizes silently, and bows his head solemnly for a moment.

_It is not your fault, _she replies dismissively, her tail waving, but he can feel distress coming off of her in waves. His grandson is still there, staring in unsuppressed fear of the god, and he excuses the boy from the room, hoping to have a conversation with his old companion without being disturbed. It is silent for a moment before Amaterasu asks, _Did you see the darkness this time? No, you didn't, right?_

Something ominous ripples across the back of his spine, and he fears what she is going to say; that she will confirm his fears. _What happened?_

_Nothing; that is what concerns me, _she says, turning her face to me. Fear is present in her eyes, mixed with something deeper, a hidden knowledge. _You can feel it, can you not? There is something coming._

_Will you stay? _he can't stop himself from asking, no matter how selfish his intentions. _I've missed you so much._

Amaterasu's gaze softens, and she seems to smile. _Only if you'll come away with me._

He knows; she means that they stop the evil together, just as they had all those centuries ago. A new era; a new adventure, nothing less than he would have expected from the god. His body tingles at the thought of traveling with her once again. _Of course, _he agrees, smiling, _I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

It's an honor to be writing for this fandom; it really is. I love this game to bits and I've beaten it more times than I can count on my fingers so it's great to contribute to it.

Reviews would be awesome, by the way. It's like sleep for me; I really need it. Oh ho ho.


End file.
